User blog:Dryuuu/LISTEN UP, CATEGORIES HAVE GONE OUT OF CONTROL
Update: Users will be warned if adding useless categories ---- I don't need to write an essay to persuade you of this, just look at Merlin's page: Categories: Arthurian legend | Dragonlords | Ealdorians | Magical creatures | People who have tried to kill Arthur |Main Protagonists | Male Characters | Old Religion | People who knew of Morgana's betrayal before the Series 3 finale | People who knew of Morgana's magic before the Series 3 finale | People who knew of Morgana's true parentage before the Series 3 finale | People who know of Arthur and Gwen's relationship | People who know the true secret of Arthur's birth | Recurring Cast | Residents of Camelot | Series 1 | Series 2 | Series 3 | Series 4 | Series 4 enemies | Sorcerers | Warlocks | Characters | People who knew of Agravaine's betrayal before Series 4 Episode 12 |Staff users | People who have cheated death | Servant | Formerly imprisoned | Offender | Falsely accused | Allies of Camelot | People who hate Morgana | Gaius' patients | People who have seen Avalon | Personal enemies of Morgana Pendragon | People who's father is dead/claimed to be | People who attended Gwen's Coronation | People who attended Arthur's Coronation | Characters that have encountered Aithusa | Redeemed Villains | People who know the name Emrys | Allies of Morgana | Minor Antagonists | Camelot-Essetir War | Series 5 | Non-Verbal Sorcerers | People who have been enchanted | People who attended Morgana's coronation | People attacked by the Dorocha | People who estranged themselves from Morgana | Main Cast | Assassins | Allies of Gaius | Allies of Arthur | Allies of Uther |People who have fallen ill | Physicians Now Merlin is the main character so you may think 'well, he is known for a lot of things' WE DON'T NEED TO KNOW ALL OF THIS! The next one is Agravaine: Categories: Arthur's relations | Male Characters | Arthurian legend | Enemies and Villains | Residents of Camelot |Main Antagonists | Traitors | Morgana's relations | People who know of Arthur and Gwen's relationship | Characters |Series 4 enemies | People who know of Merlin's magic | People who know Merlin is Emrys | Deceased | People who know the name Emrys | Skilled swordhandlers | De Bois family members | Nobility | Hates Uther | Hates Arthur |People who have lost their family | Hates Merlin | Brothers | Killed by Merlin | Hates Gwen | Hates Gaius | Characters that have turned evil | People who attended Arthur's Coronation | Royalty | Allies of Morgana | Series 4 | People who have tried to kill Merlin | People who's father is dead/claimed to be | Enemies of Camelot | Main Cast So let me make it clear and simple now, we don't want useless categories on pages!!!! If you have any sense of relevance you would know which of the above is useless. I'll list them and explain why: *Arhurian legend THIS IS WHAT THE SHOW IS BASED ON!! Of course we're going to know that! You may argue against this that there are some characters in the show that aren't based off anything in the legend, but I say, you can tell the difference, because one character will have an 'In the Legend' header on their page and the other won't. *Enemies and Villains I want this renamed to just one word. So this will involve deleting the full thing. *Residents of Camelot I am not sure about this, but I don't really find the category useful. Perhaps a rename and rebuild, there's bound to be something unuseful in there. *People who know of Arthur and Gwen's relationship EVERYONE does now! ZAP! *All of the 'Hates' then the name Unneeded, the character's feelings are not relevant, the story is. Often the enemies hate everyone, anyway. *People who know the name Emrys Don't need to know that. That's irrelevant. *De Bois family members His name is "De Bois". If you think people are that stupid and need to know he's in the family, add a "See Also" link to the "De Bois" family. *Skilled swordhandlers I think it's time for this to go as well, it says in their description whether they're good with a sword or not, plus it should be assumed one of nobility has often been trained with such a weapon. *Characters that have turned evil There's not many, and there may be conflict with many characters, since most of the villains wouldn't have originally been evil if it weren't for Uther! I think the whole idea is Uther's tyranny causing evil, so I think this category is not relevant. *People who attended Arthur's coronation Well anyone keeping track with the story should know basically all of the important ones in Camelot did. In the page itself, any people excluded, like Agravaine, who died, and Tristan, who disappeared, can be mentioned. *Royalty Well we have 'Royalty' and 'Nobility'. Mmmm... I don't think we need this. We probably don't need 'Nobility', either. *Killed by Merlin Looking at the category, some characters have been added that weren't killed by Merlin alone.. such as Hengist and the Southrons. He had help. I don't think this category is that useful, anyway. I mean, do we really need to know who a character was killed by at the bottom? I'm still unsure on this, though, because it's interesting to look back and see just how much Merlin kills to protect Arthur! *People who have tried to kill Merlin Are we going to have 'People who have tried to kill Gorlois' as well?? I don't really see a need for this. It's something that didn't happen (the killing part). Do you? *People who's father is dead/claimed to be I definitely vote OUT for this one! The slash, the 'who's', the "claimed"- what claim.. and it's too long! Plus people are sort of making up stuff when it comes to this, there's bound to be users who add this to a new character's page who doesn't even have a father mentioned! *Enemies of Camelot All enemies in the show are enemies of Camelot. We '''don't '''need this. *Main cast No. The main cast is shown in various places in the Wiki, of which can be accessed using the top navigation. We don't need this category. ---- So, I hope by now you definitely have realised just how out of control categories are! It's spreading like a disease! I admit I have been guilty for adding useless categories, and we all may have at one stage, because we wanted the points (possibly), or just thought it would be fun! But no, and we must spread the word, no, this is unacceptable. This is low standard, this is clutter, and this is fragmentation- all sins on this Wiki! Any useless category that is noticed from this point on, will be deleted with haste, and the user will be warned. I also think we should keep a 'blacklist' of users who add these useless categories. I also need Gwaine-looks-like-Cenred to promote his Weekly Badges more, which are an all new opportunity to earn points.. more favourable than the damn Categories badges! Thank you for reading, leave all of your thoughts below... Category:Blog posts